Something Good
by EllenTheWriter
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a runaway who found a room to rent at the Fairy Hills apartment building. She meets a bunch of her neighbors, who become the first friends she's had since her stingy maid Ms. Aquarius left the Heartfilia Estate to live with her boyfriend Mr. Scorpio. Rated T for swearing, a bit of violence, and possibly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I started to make up in my head one night while I was trying to fall asleep. The characters of Fairy Tail live in the real world and deal with various problems. Some characters that have died in Fairy Tail are alive in this story. Please enjoy! I own nothing but the storyline.**

It was a crisp Autumn morning that a young lady named Lucy Heartfilia moved into her new room at the Fairy Hills apartment building.

Lucy didn't have much trouble arranging her belongings, as she hadn't brought many. Luckily, the apartment room she now rented came with a bed, a couch, a table, chairs, a dresser, and appliances.

Lucy stepped into her new bedroom and promptly flopped onto the bed. She felt so awful about what she'd just done in the past few days. She had run away from home (taking plenty of cash with her), because her father had set up an arranged marriage to some middle-aged man that Lucy didn't even know. She started to sob, wondering how her father could be so cruel.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Lucy hurriedly wiped her tears, hoping that her eyes and nose weren't a tell-tale red. She opened the door to find an elegant young red-haired lady and a pink-haired guy who looked about as old as his companion.

"Hello!" The redhead said, her voice a mature and motherly sort of tone. She held out her hand. "I'm your neighbor, Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy said, forcing down her sadness, smiling as she shook Erza's hand. Then she looked over at young man with the pink hair, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Great to meet you, Lucy!" He said, then grinned a large and rather adorable grin. Looking at that pure and innocent expression made Lucy feel much better.

"Lucy, when I and the other residents of this building heard you were moving in, we just had to throw a party to welcome you. We don't get many new people, and it's a tradition to treat everyone who lives here as family. If you aren't busy, you are invited over to my apartment to celebrate your coming here." Erza said.

"A party? For me? B-but you don't even know me..." Lucy spluttered out, dumbfounded.

"We'll get to know you at the party." Natsu said, and suddenly Lucy felt like running away from home hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Now she had a chance to make friends instead of staying in her room all day talking to her doll Michelle, which had been a present from her late mother.

"W-well, I suppose I don't have anything else to do, and it's only 3:00." Lucy smiled as her new acquaintances led her into their apartment beside Lucy's.

 **End of Chapter 1. Please tell me your thoughts via review, or show me through a favorite or follow. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of this story! Thank you so much for that 1 review! Even one comment like that helps me write faster. All credit for characters go to the amazing Hiro Mashima! The only thing I own is the storyline.**

Erza and Natsu's apartment was filled lots of food, decorations, and plenty of people. A banner hanging from the ceiling had 'welcome neighbor' written in big white capital letters.

The guests were loud and didn't notice Lucy, Natsu, or Erza enter. Erza had a solution for this. She yelled, "SILENCE!" so ear-splitting that Lucy's head hurt. Instantly, the crowd went dead silent, straightening up, a couple of squeaky yelps escaping some. Erza was obviously widely respected around her friends.

"That's better," Erza smiled sweetly, as if she hadn't just made a bunch of people half-deaf. She put her arm around Lucy. "This is our new neighbor, Lucy. Don't forget that this whole party was only organized because it is for her."

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone shouted, saluting.

"Good." Erza said. "Now to get some cake!" She practically skipped over to the dessert table, eyes sparkling. Before Lucy could go tell Erza that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to eat dessert before healthier food, she found herself trapped in a group of people bombarding her with greetings and questions.

"Nice to meet you!"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Where are you from?"

"Erza said your name was Lucy, right?"

Lucy's head swiveled back and forth among the faces staring at her in question. "U-um..."

Just then a guy with black hair walked in front of Lucy, back to her. Lucy noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt... or pants. "Hey, guys, back off. How would you feel if you were in Lucy's shoes?"

All the guests just stared at him in stupor for a while, an uncomfortably long while, until a pretty white haired girl-whose face seemed stuck in a kind smile- said, "Gray, your clothes."

The guy, Gray, looked down, as if just noticing for the first time that he was in nothing but his underpants. His face turned red with embarrassment. "Damn it! I was sure I was wearing clothes before I got here!" He promptly ran out into the hallway, searching for his missing attire.

"What was that about!?" Lucy asked to nobody in particular.

The white-haired girl who had spoken before explained. "That's Gray Fullbuster. He has a bad habit of unconsciously removing his clothes due to a childhood experience. If you see him with no clothes on, just tell him."

Lucy looked at the girl, realizing she'd seen her before somewhere. "Do I... know you?" She asked.

"I'm Mira-Jane Strauss, a model for the magazine 'Weekly Sorcerer'." The girl replied.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Y-you mean-?!"

"Yes." Mira-Jane said. "You've seen my photo-shoots, have you?"

"Yeah! I never dreamed I'd be living in the same apartment building as you!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Why don't we be friends?" Mira-Jane smiled.

Lucy nodded, speechless. She was going to be friends with a famous model!

Just then, Gray came back wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and baggy black pants. "Apparently I left my clothes at home after all. Ultear and Meldy got a huge laugh out of that, as usual."

"Who are Ultear and Meldy? Are one of them Gray's girlfriend or something?" Lucy asked Mira-Jane.

"Heavens no! Ultear is Gray's adoptive mother's daughter who-" She stopped, noticing a confused look on Lucy's face. "Well, it's kind of complicated, but basically, Ultear is Gray and Meldy's caretaker. Also, she takes care of a young man named Lyon, whom Gray has known for about 10 years."

"O-oh..." Lucy said. "So... Gray, Meldy, and Lyon don't have parents?"

"Well, Lyon does, but they live far away in the north. Gray and Meldy's parents died in horrible accidents." Mira-Jane said.

Lucy stayed silent. She knew the pain of losing a parent.

"I'm sorry for weighing you down with this talk. Please, go and meet the others! I can tell everyone is anxious to meet you." Mira-Jane gestured around.

"Okay." Lucy said, turning around to look for someone to talk to.

 **That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you like my story so far! Getting reviews gives me the inspiration to continue this, so please, take a moment. It'll make the next chapter come faster. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had other things to do. Credit goes to Hiro Mashima for creating such wonderful characters.**

Lucy looked around the room, wondering who she should talk to. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a cheerful voice said, "Hello, Lu! It's okay if I call you that, right?"

Lucy whirled around to find a petite blue-haired girl smiling, two tall guys standing on either side of her. One of the guys had orange hair, the other's was black. "Uh..." Lucy felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" The blue-haired girl said. "I'm Levy, and those are my best friends, Jett and Droy." She gestured to the orange haired guy first, so Lucy figured that was Jett, which meant the other was Droy.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said politely.

"Do you like books?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked at her. She _loved_ books! "Definitely, I love them! I'm always reading in my free time."

"That's awesome! I read a lot too! Which books are your favorite?" Levy asked excitedly.

Soon the two book lovers were in a deep discussion about their favorite books and writers. Jett and Droy looked at each other, then quietly left the two girls to their conversation.

"I'm actually working on a novel of my own." Lucy admitted after Levy told her that she'd tried to write a book but it had been a terrible mess.

"Really!? That's so cool! Can I read it?" Levy asked enthusiastically.

"Um, well, it's not that good, and... I'm not really finished-" Lucy was interrupted by a raucous shout.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu's voice yelled furiously.

Lucy looked over in the direction of his voice, startled. Natsu stood in a fighting stance, Gray standing in front of him, looking confused.

"What did I do, ya idiot?" Gray asked.

"You bumped into me and I knocked over some of the food!" Natsu said, pushing Gray.

"That obviously wasn't on purpose! Seriously, what's wrong with that thick skull of yours, always wanting to fight?!" Gray said, shoving Natsu back.

Lucy nervously watched as the two ending up wrestling on the ground. "Uh..."

Mira-Jane walked over. "Don't worry," she said, a delightful smile on her face, "this always happens."

"O-oh, is that so?" Lucy said, forcing a laugh.

"Natsu, Gray! What do you two think you are doing?!" Erza's voice said sternly.

Immediately, the boys stopped fighting, putting their arms around one another and saying, "Oh, we're just being best friends like usual!", in sync, eyes twitching, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Ah, good. You were just play-fighting? Like little kittens practicing to be strong and tough!" Erza said, sounding a bit like she was off in her own world.

"S-somehow, putting it that way..." Natsu started uneasily.

"...Seems kind of insulting." Gray finished.

Then the two looked at each other in surprise at having had the same thought, started glaring, and turned the other way.

"You sure are a lively group." Lucy said to Levy.

"Actually, it's only some of the boys and Erza who really make a commotion." Levy said.

"I see." Lucy said, watching as Erza lectured Natsu and Gray about friendship. These people had something special about them, Lucy thought.

 **I'm sorry for all these short chapters, but I find it kind of hard to write a long one! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and don't be afraid to suggest story scenarios for me, it'll help a bunch (I'll give credit to whoever suggests something that I use later on)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been quite a while since I last updated this story, hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait! (And as always, credit goes to Hiro Mashima for creating these awesome characters)**

As the day matured, Lucy's new friends got wilder and wilder.

A brown haired girl -Lucy soon learned her name was Cana- had started an intense drinking contest with Gray, and she was winning by a landslide. The dashing young man was just no match for Cana's uncanny ability to hold her liquor. Gray stumbled away as Cana shouted a cry of victory, then challenged Jet to a drinking match.

"It's only noon and they're already getting drunk?!" Lucy couldn't believe all the crazy things these people had done within the short time she'd known them.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you move to this area?" Mira-Jane asked, completely ignoring Lucy's comment.

Lucy was suddenly pulled back to the bad memories of the past few days. Her father yelling at her to act more lady-like, running to her room in tears, feeling pathetic, packing her things...

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Mira-Jane asked, sounding concerned.

Lucy was pulled right back out of those memories as suddenly as she'd been thrown into them. "Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine, just uh, I... I just remembered I forgot something at my old place..." She forced a few nervous laughs out, trying to make herself sound more convincing.

"Ah, I see. That's too bad. Is there any way to get it back?" Mira-Jane asked gently.

"No, I don't think so. There's absolutely no way I can go back there after I've already left." Lucy said, her voice sounding sadder than she'd intended it to.

Before Mira-Jane had time to speak again, Natsu walked over, looking like he'd just finished a fight. He looked pretty happy, so Lucy assumed he'd won.

"Hey Mira, Lucy! Whatcha talkin' about?" Natsu grinned.

"Oh, not much." Mira-Jane replied good-naturedly. "Who were you fighting this time?"

"Gray, and I won!" Natsu said, sounding like an excited little kid.

"How nice. He's drunk, so that made it easier, didn't it?" Mira-Jane said.

Lucy had a little trouble processing the fact that the two were actually having a serious conversation.

* * *

After a couple more hours had passed, guests started leaving the party, wishing Lucy a happy time living at Fairy Hills. Lucy thanked Erza and Natsu for being so kind, then walked back to her apartment.

She flopped into a chair. Her neighbors sure were nice, but very rowdy.

Suddenly, Lucy's cellphone started to ring. She hurried over to the table where she'd left it earlier, then remembered that the only person who had her number was her father. She checked the caller ID just to be sure, but of course it said 'Dad'.

Lucy realized there were 36 missed calls from him. Darn it, she'd forgotten to block his number! She did so now, despondent tears starting to form. She couldn't even see or hear the words 'dad' and 'father' without remembering all the times he had hurt her feelings.

Lucy managed to calm herself down a little, then went to her new bathroom and began running bath water. She figured having a relaxing soak in the tub would help her to calm down and forget stress and grief, at least for a little while.

Lucy stripped down and climbed into the near-scorching water. She was right, it really did help to relieve her of her problems.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Lucy climbed out of the tub, feeling refreshed. She wrapped herself in a towel and checked the time on her clock; it was just after 4 o'clock. She still had a decent amount of time left in the day to explore her new hometown.

 **I've been trying to write longer chapters, but it's harder than you'd think. Maybe I need to plan ahead more? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Disappointing Announcement

**Hello readers... I am very sorry to announce that I'm discontinuing "Something Good", due to losing the plot and information I had for it. The information for it got deleted and it's been so long since I've worked on it that I've forgotten where I was going with the story. I may perhaps re-write it sometime, but I cannot guarantee that. I am trying to get back into being regularly active with my FanFiction account now, and have begun writing a new Fairy Tail story that will be featuring Gray and Juvia, so you can expect that from me!**


End file.
